


Aren't You Forgetting Something?

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, but inspired so i had to, its short but im also really tired, post avalance panel clexacon feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”OrA really short oneshot written in my post Day 1 Clexacon haze.





	Aren't You Forgetting Something?

I.

Ava Sharpe was an individual that hated being late. It frustrated her when her co-workers were late to work. Or when someone was late for a meeting and then walked in after it had started. Or just any other circumstance where people showed up late. She was a punctual, by the book person. If you said you were going to be at a place as a specific time, you were there at that specific time. Not late.

So when she spent the night at her girlfriend, Sara Lance’s apartment and overslept the next morning, she was in a stress-induced panic. When Ava lazily woke up and turned over to check her phone on the bedside table, seeing that she had overslept by an hour and she had a half hour to get herself to work, she shot right out of bed. She made so much of a fuss, that she woke her usually heavy sleeper of a girlfriend, Sara, with her frantic hustling.

“Babe, what are you doing?” She asked, lazily opening her eyes and watching Ava scramble to pull on her slacks.

“It’s 7:30!” Ava exclaimed, hastily buttoning up her shirt, missing a button. She groaned in frustration, having to unbutton the entire shirt and try again. Sara, for her part, watched her girlfriend amusedly from her spot in bed.

“The world isn’t going to end if you are a few minutes late.” Sara tried but Ava ignored her, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on socks before hurrying to Sara’s bathroom and running the tap so she could brush her teeth. Sara shook her head, but got out of bed as well and padded over to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “What’s the worst that could happen?” She tried again.

“Mmm… mmmmm… mm,” Ava mumbled, but with the toothbrush in her mouth, it was impossible for Sara to understand her.

“Try that again after you spit,” Sara said, turning around and walked into the hallway, into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for the two of them. It seemed like it was going to be a coffee heavy morning for her girlfriend.

Sara yawned. She loved her girlfriend, but sometimes she was just such a worrier. Sara was very much more of a ‘go with the flow’ kind of person. Her job as a Krav Maga instructor at a local martial arts school was disciplined, as one needed to be as a martial arts master, but she didn’t sweat being a couple of minutes late to a class. She trusted that things wouldn't explode if she wasn’t there exactly on time.

She knew that was one of the few things Ava hated about her. But luckily for her, Ava put up with it. Though it wasn’t always so easy.

II.

“I can’t believe you, Sara.” Ava ranted as Sara sat on the couch, looking properly chastised.

“Ava I didn’t-” She tried but the other woman cut her off.

“You knew it was important to me, and yet you forgot!” Ava nearly yelled. Sara recoiled a little, she knew she had screwed up from her girlfriend’s point of view. She was supposed to have met her girlfriend at CIA headquarters for some fancy event celebrating various agents at the Central Intelligence Agency. And she was to be her girlfriend’s date. But instead, she had a class run late and then she had ended up being a whole half an hour late because she had a young student in crisis mode. Sara felt that as an instructor and a role model for the student, that she had to stay and listen. And help where she could. She wasn’t about to just leave with just a ‘sorry, I’ve got to go,’ to a student that was clearly having a hard time. And she had tried to explain that to Ava, but sometimes her bullheaded girlfriend didn’t let her get a word in edgewise.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t forget. I just... “ Sara trailed off, not exactly sure how to phrase it without getting really deep into the weeds. And she didn’t want to violate her student’s privacy, even if she knew Ava wouldn’t divulge anything Sara told her in confidence. It just didn’t seem right to her. “I had a student. And they were going through a lot of shit at the moment. And they look up to me. I couldn’t just leave them high and dry.” She explained. Ava narrowed her eyes briefly but sat on the couch next to Sara.

“I know you take your job as an instructor seriously. And I love you for that. You have a huge heart, even though you don’t show it to everyone that often. But I wish sometimes you’d remember that I exist, You could have called or texted me. But I didn’t even get an ‘I’m running late,’ text from you. I just assumed you had stood me up.” Ava said quietly. Sara immediately felt guilty.

“I… I’ll work on it. I’m still getting used to this whole ‘long term relationship’ thing.” She admitted. After her last two relationships had fallen through, both relatively short relationships to boot, she had gone on a dry spell for a few years before getting together with Ava Sharpe. And she was still navigating what that meant.

III.

Sara looked up from the two mugs of coffee she had set on the counter as Ava rushed down the hall, hair up in a tight bun, very basic makeup on her face. ”Sorry I don’t have time to have coffee with you.” She said, grabbing the mug from the counter, pressing her lips to Sara’s cheek, before heading to the door. Sara chuckled, picking up Ava’s car keys from the dish they kept on the end of the counter that Ava had rushed by in the hurry.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sara asked coyly. Ava turned around, a frown on her face, but she nonetheless, walked toward Sara. She set her mug down on the counter, giving her girlfriend a proper kiss on the lips, leaving a small smudge of lipstick on Sara’s lips, in addition to the spot on her cheek. Sara laughed as Ava picked her coffee up again.

Sara held up Ava’s key ring, dangling them in front of her girlfriend, a smirk on her lips. “I meant these, but thanks.” Ava rolled her eyes, reaching for her keys, but Sara withdrew her hand, keeping them out of Ava’s reach no matter how many times she went for them.

“Sara,” Ava complained. “I’m going to be late as it is.” She said with distaste. Sara sighed, pointing to her lips.

“You have to pay me for them.” She teased. Ava huffed, but leaned in again, giving her girlfriend a deep kiss, grabbing her car keys from Sara’s hand.

“Thank you,” Ava said as she picked up her coffee mug, twirling the key ring around her finger as she sauntered out the door. Sara chuckled to herself, sipping her own cup of coffee, watching the door shut behind her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had the opportunity to attend Clexacon this year and after being at the Avalance panel today, talking with other LoT fans, meeting Caity Lotz (who is my favorite actress) and just getting immersed in the event that is Clexcaon, I felt compelled to write _something_. 
> 
> This is pretty fucking short, but I'm honestly so tired right now. So I just found a quick prompt and rolled with it. We can all always use more Avalance content, right? 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at or with me on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
